The Light Of Day
by jessicaaday
Summary: Nick's journal about what happens in Apartment 4D. First chapter is a prologue and not part of the journal.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, it's me again! ;-) Well, basically noticed that the amount of New Girl fics on here that update regularly has decreased and I've read every Nick/Jess fic there is on here (oh yeah, go me), so yeah, I thought I'd entertain myself by writing a new one! Anyway, the show comes back Tuesday, and I'm excited! ****I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Nick subconsciously knew he liked Jess, as in _liked _liked her as childish as that sounds.

He liked her hair – the way it always seemed to curl into loose ringlets, no matter whether it was down and surrounding her pale face, or tied up in a ponytail, or pushed up in a loose bun – curls always managed to make an appearance and he liked that about her. He liked her bright blue eyes – the way they glistened when she heard something funny, or when her favourite song came on the radio, or when someone complemented her, _especially_ when he complemented her. They had their own special shine when _he _was the one complementing her, and he liked that about her. He liked her lips – how they had their own shade of pink; not a pink that could be found on a colour chart, but their own shade of pink that he liked to call 'The Light Of Day'. He liked the way the corners turned upwards when she saw him, or down when she made fun of his 'turtle face' and how her whole smile could light up his whole day, no matter what else had happened during the day – and he liked that about her. He liked her dress sense – the way it flattered her figure, tightly hugging her curves, the way her legs came out from underneath everything she wore, seeming like they would never end, and the way the colours accented the colours of her eyes, making them stand out even more than they did anyway, and he liked that about her. He liked the way her laugh could change, at one moment it would be a squeak (like the time she saw him naked) and at other times, it could be more like a giggle. Sometimes, she made no noise at all when she laughed, especially when she found something extra funny, and he liked that about her.

He liked her personality more than anything. The way she would skip around the apartment early in the morning and her happiness would rub off on everyone surrounding her. The way people were drawn to her and she could change people's minds in an instance (usually himself). It just made everything that was bad in the world seem better for those few moments as she entered the room.

Those things made Jess who she was. Other girls just didn't have the particular characteristics that Jess did; and that's why none of his other relationships ever worked out. Not that they weren't all great in their own ways, they just weren't Jess. It pained him to see her every day, and know that she wasn't his.

He liked her.

He liked Jess.

Nick liked Jess.

He liked the way their names went together.

Nick and Jess. Nick and Jess. _Nick and Jess._

He liked that a lot.

Maybe he even loved it.

Maybe he loved her.

* * *

**Did you hate it? Love it? Review and let me know!**

**This chapter is like a prologue thing for an idea I have, so this will be continued. Thanks for reading! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

I have a journal. This feels so unnatural. I've only got one because of that damn girl I live with – that damn girl who goes by the name of Jessica Day. Jessica _freakin' _Day.

She actually gave a journal to each of us guys in the apartment – myself and the other 2; Schmidt, Winston – kind, _I know._ And, I mean it would just be a waste not to use it, she did go out and spend good money. Plus, it might help with my anger issues.

Wait.

I'm not saying I _have_ anger issues. I would **never** say that. But I'm just saying, writing in this journal might help express my feelings a bit better because I've been told I'm not the best at that. Again, by Jessica _freakin'_ Day.

I'm not really sure how to start this, but I suppose I'll just use this to talk about my day? And feelings or whatever…

So, er…

I'm not one for romance – or feelings for that matter - and I consider myself one of the least romantic people ever (unless I like a girl... A lot. Oh, and we're actually sleeping together, or calling each boyfriend and girlfriend, and I want her to stick around.) But when something small happens between me and someone I like (no names mentioned, but I feel this is obvious), I feel better for the rest of the day.

This happened earlier, after the giving and receiving of the journal diary things. There all four of us were on the sofa, watching Newsies - Jess' choice from her small selection of DVD's - and just as Jack Kelly began to sing Santa Fe, the other two guys got up and left saying they had stuff to do (but I'm pretty sure they were about to cry).

That left me and Jess on the sofa alone, with not much space between us - not that there ever normally is.

Jess, unaffected by the absence of the other two, starts to sob. Like, full on sob. I immediately put my arm round her (because I'm such a nice person), and she leaned into me, her cries getting stronger and stronger. Trying to calm her down, I rub my hand against her back, and it's times like this that I wish I could kiss her and no-one would bat an eyelid. But they would... I bet that's one of the factors adding to my accused anger issues. All this tension. And I just realised that I wrote that down. Shit. Er... I really need to find a good place to hide this.

Anyway, she was crying into my shoulder and even when she'd stopped, she just stayed there. And fell asleep. Still. On. Me.

So, yeah. Not a bad day. Not a bad day at all.

Talk to you soon journal, and don't tell anyone my secrets. Or I will kill you.

...Wow...

I sound stupid.

* * *

**A/N: The 'not a bad day' bit comes from me watching too much of The Office the past couple of weeks. I've watched all 8 and a half seasons since Christmas and I've got a slight obsession with Jim and Pam, and John Krasinski. BUT ANYWAY! The 'not a bad day' bit happened in season 1 before anything huge happened in the terms of Jam so, yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I mention. I don't own New Girl, the characters, Newsies (or Disney), or The Office (NBC - which I didn't even mention in the actual chapter.)**

**Thank you for reading, please review. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there you wonderful Nick/Jess shippers! I'm so so so SO sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I've been busy doing other things (like watching that kiss like a million times on repeat and crying – like a normal person! And reading all of the new stories and loving them… Good job guys!) The upcoming episodes sound ever so angsty, but I'm super looking forward to them. Now, on with the chapter :-) Oh, I might include some events from the show in this, but won't always be in the same order as what you see on TV!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl, or any of the characters.**

* * *

Hey journal, how's it going?

Okay, seriously, how am I meant to start this thing without sounding like a hormonal teenage girl? Maybe I should just say 'hey' or something and leave it as that…

But anyway, just to clear things up from last time (because I just re-read what I wrote before, and this needs to be clarified)… I do not, I repeat, do _not_ have non-platonic feelings for a certain roommate of mine. That roommate being the one that _isn't_ Schmidt or Winston. And has the name Jessica Day. I just thought I'd clear that up in case anyone got hold of this and got the idea into their heads that I like Jess… Those clowns.

Not that anyone would be reading my journal anyway, I mean, I found a super good place to hide it where no-one would ever guess to look. But, yeah, just in case – all my feelings towards Jess are _platonic_. Got that? Good.

Moving on.

So, me and Jess (who I have only platonic feelings for – reminder in case anyone has forgotten already) hugged this morning. Most awkward situation I have ever been in and I've been in a LOT of awkward situations… Mainly involving Jess… Hmmm.

The only reason I hugged her was because… Well, if I'm 100% honest, it's because I was going to kiss her. The moment was there, and I was about to go for it until I realised what I was doing, and I mean, I couldn't just pull away, we were already super close and it would be weird (should I say even weirder) if I just pulled away, so that's why I hugged her.

And it was nice.

But awkward.

Yeah, mainly awkward.

Jess is awkward.

Awkward Jess who I have only platonic feelings for.

I like Jess as a friend.

I like my _roommate_ as a friend.

_A friend I almost kissed._

_A friend who didn't seem to pull away from me almost kissing her._

_A friend I wouldn't mind kissing._

Damn.

Miller, what have you got yourself into?

* * *

**A/N #2: So, turns out, this is going to be his journal leading to him realising his feelings that I put in the prologue thing. That's just going to be easiest for me to write! Anyway, let me know what you thought, hopefully I'll update quicker next time. Thank you for reading;**

**Love Zoe :-)**


End file.
